


Mistletoe

by missingpages



Category: Chanhun - Fandom, EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Surprise Ending, cute chanhun!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingpages/pseuds/missingpages
Summary: Sehun and Chanyeol were always arguing about buying a mistletoe.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Mistletoe

It's the most beautiful time of the year~

Almost, for Sehun and Chanyeol, at it again. At the same spot and same store, Sehun's left hand grabbing the mistletoe and Chanyeol's right hand as well at the mistletoe resisting his boyfriend to buy an "unnecessary and waste of money" Christmas decoration. 

Sehun put the mistletoe at their cart, Chanyeol immediately put it back. Sehun grabbed it again and so does Chanyeol, Sehun grabbed it again and ran away but his boyfriend is a fast runner that he gpt caught and the taller grabbed the poor mistletoe away from Sehun's hold. 

They both glared at each other. Sehun felt as if hevs going to cry.

"Yeol, it's just a decoration!" he crossed his arms.

"It's a waste of money, Hun!" Chanyeol nearly growled.

The younger rolled his eyes and gave up, it's always like this. Every year, at the same spot. 

Then they will start this debate.

"I don't get it, why are you so stubborn? It's just a decoration Yeol?"

"I told you it's a waste of money, and why so insistic anyway?"

"Wanting your house to be in the Christmas feels because it's Christmas makes sense? Come on Yeol, just this year?"

Sehun looped his arms around Chanyeol's waist and pouted his lips and blinks his eyes.

"Okay, without it, I won't make christmas brownies,"

Can't be, it's Chanyeols favorite.

Dammit. Flag's up.

"Ugh, fine," he gave up, Sehun really knows his way.

"Yes!"

"But just this year, okay?"

"I don't think so," Sehun giggled. 

After the yearly mantra of argument, they finally settled on buying that darn Christmas mistletoe.

"I don't get it, whether you and I or any other couple kiss under that stupid thing would fuck up relationships anyway, but absolutely not us. I love you so much, but why?"

"I don't know maybe its the m--"

"Oh, no no. Not the 'M' word,"

"Magic," Sehun winked.

Chanyeol's theory goes like this, mistletoes are not magical. It's ridiculous. Irrelevant. Waste of money. Would carry dust along the house. 

Sehun's side, it's magical, fantastic. Pleasing to the eye. Christmas feels.

"Ugh. Stupid--"

"Yeol, as you said, its just some stupid decoration made up of a tree branch with some cherry like thingies around it. Buying one won't be a butthurt on your belief, right?" Sehun rolled his eyes and turned around. People from the line at the counter can hear their conversation and murmurs.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop now," he whispered and placed his long arms around Sehun's shoulders.

"I love you?"

"Is that a question? I love you too, so much." Sehun gave him a quick kiss and started picking up groceries and everything they bought. 

Above every conversation or argument they had, Chanyeol knew that Sehun still loves him. And would always understand his side and his stubborness.

Chanyeol loves that about him, he is always there whenever, whatever happens.

Sehun happily arrange all the items they bought and he one by one hung it to their white christmas tree.

Chanyeol is just watching from the kitchen hall as he jives his body through the beat of jingle bells from the radio.

He can't help but chuckle, Chanyeol barefoot padded to Sehun's spot and swiftly turned his body around. Landing softly at his boyfriend's hefty chest, he chuckled and snuggled. 

They slowly made movements back and forth, fingers intertwined.

"8 years..."

"Yeah, 8 beautiful and chaotic years," Sehun laughingly pointed and Chanyeol responded with a giggle.

"I still love you nevertheless, I love you Yeol. Always," 

"I love you too, always. Forever,"

Their lips met on a soft, warm pepperminty, passionate kiss. 

When they released, Sehun cupped Chanyeol's cheek and smirked and tge taller can feel its a victor one. 

"Guess who just kissed me under a tree branch?" he quirked an eyebrow.

Chanyeol sighed as a sign of his defeat.

But that kiss was true so he technically didn't lose. 

"Mistletoe..."

He chuckled and looked back at Sehun who is still smirking at him, he snuggled his nose at Sehun's neck. It's his weak ticklish spot. 

They ran around and landed at their sofa, Sehun gone atop of Chanyeol.

"You're my best Christmas gift ever, I will never ask for more than anything but you. I love you Sehun,"

"I love you too, you mean the whole world to me and... our addition,"

Chanyeol lifted a brow and he seemed confused of what just Sehun announced. 

Addition?

Sehun pick something inside his pocket and slowly handing it to his boyfriend, a white stick with precise two red lines. 

Oh.

My.

God.

Chanyeol is still looking at the two positive lines, it sent something that made Sehun frown a bit. 

"Are you unha--"

"I'm super happy! Oh my good lord, Sehun I-..I'm a father now! Were gonna be good parents!! I can't just believe that were having a baby?!"

"Well, you just bumped it inside me,"

He laughed at Chanyeol's cute reaction.

Christmas miracle, he thought. 

His heart swells with joy, he touched Sehun's tummy. Feeling the small being inside that will give hope and happiness to the both if them. 

"Hey little sprout, be good inside Dada okay? Papa will be waiting for you! I love you, both of you."

Sehun chuckled. Little sprout? Might name the baby like that.

"Best christmas ever?"

"Ever! I love you Sehun,"

"I love love love you too Chanyeol,"

Woah, it feels good to be loved and to love.

Happy birthday to Mama Mary's best boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!!????


End file.
